


The Day You Left Me

by CrowKing



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Written as a love letter, Benvolio expresses his feelings over Mercutio's death.





	The Day You Left Me

I’m trying to process what happened, but how can I process it when you are no longer part of this world? It happened too fast. Or maybe we happened too fast.

I remember the first night you placed your lips on mine, and you tasted like wine that was poured from the Ancient Greek gods. You certainly looked like one of them. I would worship you. I would pray at your feet and hope that you loved me as much as I loved you.

We kept our secrets of course, better than my cousin, but I knew you wanted more. I want you to know that. I want you to know that you wanted to be with me and you would do anything for my family. And you did. You kept your word.

I wish you hadn’t.

I wish you were a selfish prick who let my family and the Capulets rot into the ground. I wish you were apathetic so you could watch on while my cousin was exiled. I wish you were awful and walked by while conflict happened around you. Because if you were those things, you would still be here with me. Kissing me, touching me, and just breathing.

I don’t know why you’re so heated. The day was hot. Hot blood ran through all of our veins. But Tybalt push you to edge and I tried to stop you. I pushed and tugged at you, but you couldn’t let it go. I know you watched over Romeo as a wolf will watch over his pack. I know you loved him, but was it worth it? 

Was it worth the dagger plunging into your skin? Was it worth the bleeding and theatrics? Was it enough for you?

Oh, I wish to be angry with you, but I’ve been told that it is a bad omen to angry with the dead. I don’t know how I will see the end of this day or the next. It’s just so hard to understand. You had been my Apollo. I chased after the sun to hear your voice. I was your Icarus, racing and chasing you, just to touch you. But I was not the one to die. You were. And now, night has fallen over Verona, and I have nothing to chase for anymore.

I held you in my arms while your blood colored my hands and shirt. I never felt so helpless. I never felt so broken. Death took you away while you laughed. You said it was a scratch. 

You said it was a scratch.

-Benvolio

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my work, please visit [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ ] Requests are currently open.


End file.
